Last Farewell
"Last Farewell" (마지막 인사, Majimak insa) is a song by South Korean boy group BIGBANG and the sixth and final track in their second mink album Hot Issue. Lyrics |-|Korean= yes bigbang is back most definitely incredible hey move b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) about love i don′t wanna be with out you girl 마지막 인사는 접어두길 바래 오늘 단 하루만큼은 i don′t wanna be with out you girl 내 서툰 마음 까지 안고 가줘 i love you i need you girl baby baby baby 조금 어색하지만 서로 baby baby baby 아직 사랑하고 있는데 baby baby baby 두렵기는 하지만서도 끝이보이지만 난 그래도 only you girl 상처만 가득해 모질게 날 대하던 너 어르고 달래 또 반복돼 널 피하던 나 어디서부터 어긋났을까 기나긴 고민 해답없는 문제속에 헤메여 난 미로미로속에 갇힌 길 잃은 방랑자 마냥 이도저도 못해 난 마냥 기다리기만 할 뿐 사뿐사뿐히 내게 다가와주길 girl 우리 처음만난 때 처럼 풋풋하던 그때 처럼 이런이런이런 저런저런저런 너와 내 사이의 끈 절대놓지말어 i don′t wanna be with out you girl 마지막 인사는 접어두길 바래 오늘 단 하루만큼은 i don′t wanna be with out you girl 내 서툰 마음 까지 안고 가줘 i love you i need you girl baby baby baby 조금 어색하지만 서로 baby baby baby 아직 사랑하고 있는데 baby baby baby 두렵기는 하지만서도 끝이보이지만 난 그래도 only you girl 아무런 말 없이 떠나 연락없고 (아무 말 않고) 그러다 어느날 갑자기 나타나고 (무슨일있었냐는 듯) 날 갖고노는건지 이게 사랑이 맞는건지 하루에도 열두번 더 헷갈리고 (about love) 한두번 갖고놀던 장난감 넌 뭘 원했냐고 되물어봤어 달콤함은 아주 잠깐 우린 너무 쉽게 녹아버린 솜사탕 (지친 가슴 이젠 나도 막지못할것만 같아) 어서 날 잡아줘 (떠나가기 전에) i don′t wanna be with out you girl 마지막 인사는 접어두길 바래 오늘 단 하루만큼은 i don′t wanna be with out you girl 내 서툰 마음 까지 안고 가줘 i love you i need you girl baby baby baby 조금 어색하지만 서로 baby baby baby 아직 사랑하고 있는데 baby baby baby 두렵기는 하지만서도 끝이보이지만 난 그래도 only you girl 여전히 널 사랑하지만 내게는 너무나 소중하지만 yeah 누구도 네 자릴 메꿀 수 없는걸 i know (you know) oh 그냥 조용히 날 안아줘 |-|Romanization= yes bigbang is back most definitely incredible hey move b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) about love i don’t wanna be with out you girl majimak insaneun jeobeodugil barae oneul dan harumankeumeun i don′t wanna be with out you girl nae seotun maeum kkaji ango gajwo i love you i need you girl baby baby baby jogeum eosaekhajiman seoro baby baby baby ajik saranghago inneunde baby baby baby duryeopgineun hajimanseodo kkeuchiboijiman nan geuraedo only you girl sangcheoman gadeukhae mojilge nal daehadeon neo eoreugo dallae tto banbokdwae neol pihadeon na eodiseobuteo eogeutnasseulkka ginagin gomin haedabeomneun munjesoge hemeyeo nan miromirosoge gachin gil irheun bangnangja manyang idojeodo motae nan manyang gidarigiman hal ppun sappunsappunhi naege dagawajugil girl uri cheoeummannan ttae cheoreom putputadeon geuttae cheoreom ireonireonireon jeoreonjeoreonjeoreon neowa nae saiui kkeun jeoldaenochimareo i don’t wanna be with out you girl majimak insaneun jeobeodugil barae oneul dan harumankeumeun i don’t wanna be with out you girl nae seotun maeum kkaji ango gajwo i love you i need you girl baby baby baby jogeum eosaekhajiman seoro baby baby baby ajik saranghago inneunde baby baby baby duryeopgineun hajimanseodo kkeuchiboijiman nan geuraedo only you girl amureon mal eobsi tteona yeollageopgo (amu mal anko) geureoda eoneunal gapjagi natanago (museunirisseonnyaneun deut) nal gatgononeungeonji ige sarangi matneungeonji haruedo yeoldubeon deo hetgalligo (about love) handubeon gatgonoldeon jangnangam neon mwol wonhaennyago doemureobwasseo dalkomhameun aju jamkkan urin neomu swipge nogabeorin somsatang (jichin gaseum ijen nado makjimotalgeotman gata) eoseo nal jabajwo (tteonagagi jeone) i don′t wanna be with out you girl majimak insaneun jeobeodugil barae oneul dan harumankeumeun i don′t wanna be with out you girl nae seotun maeum kkaji ango gajwo i love you i need you girl baby baby baby jogeum eosaekhajiman seoro baby baby baby ajik saranghago inneunde baby baby baby duryeopgineun hajimanseodo kkeuchiboijiman nan geuraedo only you girl yeojeonhi neol saranghajiman naegeneun neomuna sojunghajiman yeah nugudo ne jaril mekkul su eomneungeol i know (you know) oh geunyang joyonghi nal anajwo i don′t wanna be with out you girl majimak insaneun jeobeodugil barae oneul dan harumankeumeun i don′t wanna be with out you girl nae seotun maeum kkaji ango gajwo i love you i need you girl baby baby baby jogeum eosaekhajiman seoro baby baby baby ajik saranghago inneunde baby baby baby duryeopgineun hajimanseodo kkeuchiboijiman nan geuraedo only you girl b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) come on come on come on come on b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) kkeuchiboijiman nan geuraedo only you girl |-|English= Yes! Big Bang is back! Most definitely, incredible! Hey move! B to the I to the G (bang bang) B to the I to the G (bang bang) B to the I to the G (bang bang) about love I don’t wanna be without you girl, I wish that the last farewell is not near Just today for the entire day, I don’t wanna be without you girl, My clumsy heart please hug it and go, I love you I need you girl Baby baby baby although it’s a little awkward, we baby baby baby are still loving each other baby baby baby and even though it’s frightening, Even though the end can be seen, for me there’s only you girl You, who filled me with only pain And treated me cruelly I, who stroked you soothingly, but then changing again, avoided you Worry from wondering how we went wrong Wandering inside a problem that has no answer Even if I am a wanderer lost on a path… Enclosed inside a maze, I can’t do this at all Only being able to wait, Asking you to come to me in muffled steps girl Like when we first met, Like when this was still new Like this, like this, like this, like that, like that, Like that never leave my side I don’t wanna be without you girl, I wish that the last farewell is not near Just today for the entire day, I don’t wanna be without you girl, My clumsy heart please hug it and go, I love you I need you girl Baby baby baby although it’s a little awkward, we baby baby baby are still loving each other baby baby baby and even though it’s frightening, Even though the end can be seen, for me there’s only you girl You didn’t contact me after leaving without a single word (Without a single word) But one day you suddenly appeared (Asking how I was doing) Are you playing around with me or is this really love Even in a single day, I get confused twelve more times (about love) I asked you in return why you would want a toy… That you were going to play with only once or twice The sweet taste for a very short moment, The cotton candy that we melted too easily (Because it seems like I also won’t be able to block the weary heart anymore) Grab me quickly (Before you leave) I don’t wanna be without you girl, I wish that the last farewell is not near Just today for the entire day, I don’t wanna be without you girl, My clumsy heart please hug it and go, I love you I need you girl Baby baby baby although it’s a little awkward, we baby baby baby are still loving each other baby baby baby and even though it’s frightening, Even though the end can be seen, for me there’s only you girl Although I still love you, Although you’re so important to me ye That nobody can take my place, I know (you know) Oh please just hug me quietly I don’t wanna be without you girl, I wish that the last farewell is not near Just today for the entire day, I don’t wanna be without you girl, My clumsy heart please hug it and go, I love you I need you girl Baby baby baby although it’s a little awkward, we baby baby baby are still loving each other baby baby baby and even though it’s frightening, Even though the end can be seen, for me there’s only you girl b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) come on come on come on come on b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) Even though the end can be seen, for me there’s only you girl (about love) Music Video Category:Songs